<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White-Out by Hedge_Cock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207739">White-Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedge_Cock/pseuds/Hedge_Cock'>Hedge_Cock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Consensual Mind Control, Hypnosis, Hypnosis Kink, M/M, Mind Control, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Submission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedge_Cock/pseuds/Hedge_Cock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic and Shadow do some hypnosis play, and Sonic is a cumslut.  Aftercare follows!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White-Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Ready?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hell yeah.  Snap those fingers and send me to wonderland, babe!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow chuckled at the hedgehog's enthusiasm.  They were practically laying down, Sonic sitting in Shadow's lap.  The hybrid kissed the side of the other's face, reaching around and lovingly stroking wherever his hands could reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to take you out of the trance every once in a while to check on you, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic grumbled a little, but conceded.  "Fine, since you insist.  I'll be okay, we've never had trouble before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't hurt to be cautious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know."  Sonic turned his head and nuzzled into Shadow's fur.  "I'm glad you care so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I do.  I would never hurt you, my love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," Sonic turned around to face him, "I feel safe with you, Shadow.  That's the only reason I think the extra worrying is unnecessary.  'Cuz I know I don't have to be afraid with you here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow was tearing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But if it helps you feel better," Sonic continued, "Then check up on me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll try to keep it to a minimum."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Works for me!"  Sonic turned back around and settled into Shadow's lap again, relaxing as much as possible while he waited for the click.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow snapped his fingers, and Sonic's body immediately became dead weight against him.  With all his muscles completely relaxed, he was nearly limp in his arms.  Sonic's breathing had slowed and deepened, and every few seconds, he would let out a tiny sigh that leaned a bit closer to a moan than normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow turned and lay Sonic's head on the pillow next to them, leaning over him.  His face was the picture of empty bliss.  His eyes were lidded and simply staring off into nothing.  His ears were slightly folded down in submission.  His mouth had an almost dopey smile.  Knowing that the hero didn't have a single thought behind that expression was strangely exciting.  He was open and willing- waiting to be used.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow brushed his hands over Sonic's body, intrigued by the way he saw a shiver run through him despite Sonic himself showing no reaction.  He pressed lower and harder, finally getting the reaction he wanted when Sonic's breath hitched for a moment.  His stupid grin grew wider as his eyes slipped closed, and he exhaled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow ducked his head between Sonic's legs and lapped at his slit, his ears twitching at every change in the entranced hedgehog's breathing.  He trailed his tongue along the opening, only briefly dipping inside occasionally as he coaxed Sonic's dick from its hiding place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without warning, he pressed their lengths together and stroked both of them.  Sonic's only reaction was a hum of distant approval and his body's involuntary push upwards towards the source of the pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want more?" He teased, knowing full well that Sonic could barely vocalize in this state, much less answer his question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah," was the only response he could give.  It was good enough for Shadow.  He picked up the pace, delighted to watch Sonic's body struggle with the stimulation while unable to return it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hips pushed ever upwards, desperate for more contact.  His legs twisted under him, unsure of what to do.  He wasn't lucid enough to grasp the sheets below them, so his arms lay flat at his sides.  With no other thoughts to focus on and no way to release the extra stimulation, he was already overwhelmed by Shadow's touching.  Soon, his eyes were squeezed shut as his first climax approached.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so close to orgasm, Sonic barely made any noise, but they had done this enough that Shadow was able to recognize when Sonic was almost there.  His huffs and groans became slightly pitched; his breathing more hurried and shallow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow aimed their lengths over Sonic's body as his mindless partner released, spraying his own cum over his peach chest.  He smiled and continued pumping their dicks together for a few more seconds, drawing out as much release as he could from Sonic's cock.  He knew Sonic would love 'waking' back up covered in his own mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the cum stopped, Shadow let go of their lengths to snap his fingers again.  Awareness dawned in Sonic's eyes as he sat up slightly, propping himself up on his elbows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doing alright so far?"  Shadow grinned, not drawing attention to the stickiness covering Sonic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah- Yeah, I'm good, I-"  He blinked as he looked down at himself.  "Did I cum already?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow chuckled.  "It appears so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit."  He looked up at Shadow, ecstatic.  "That's hot."  He flopped back down.  "Do it again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What next?  Do you want me to fuck your mouth?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic visibly shivered at the thought.  "Whatever you want.  Use me.  I'm yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My mindless toy," he purred immediately before snapping again, throwing Sonic back into a trance before he could react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved forward, carefully positioning Sonic's head so that he could put his entire length down his throat without causing any pain.  With one hand, he held his jaw open, and put most of his weight on the other hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he pushed himself into Sonic's mouth, exhaling as he was wrapped in wet heat.  He pulled back out and paused, letting Sonic breathe for a moment before pushing back inside.  This time, he went to the hilt, feeling Sonic's throat adjusting to his size.  He stayed there for a moment, groaning as Sonic's body automatically swallowed around the head of his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, yes-" he huffed, pulling out about halfway before going right back in again.  He stopped himself before he got lost in a rhythm, reminding himself that Sonic needed to breathe again.  He pulled back out and stroked himself while Sonic gasped for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time when he inserted, Sonic moaned gently around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't help it- his hips snapped forward, and he was set in motion.  His mouth was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his throat so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to be quick, for Sonic's sake, but he certainly wouldn't have any trouble finishing quickly at this rate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shortened his thrusts, barely pulling out before pushing back in.  He frantically humped Sonic's face, revelling in the fact that Sonic's body was doing this to him completely reflexively.  He didn't even have to try to get him to cum down his throat.  He didn't even have to be lucid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An idea struck him very suddenly.  He pulled back out, stroking himself again at an almost unbearable speed as he snapped Sonic back into awareness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh-?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want my cum in your throat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic took a second to process what he had said.  He was focused on Shadow touching himself, as well as the strain of his jaw.  When it finally clicked, he blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah- Yes, please!"  He ducked down and moved Shadow's hand, replacing it with his mouth as he bobbed up and down the length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hah- C-Can't fill your throat in a trance.  You could choke."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic hummed in understanding, and in response, Shadow thrust deeper into his throat again.  Sonic moaned at the roughness, sending even more pleasure up through Shadow's body.  Now that Sonic was lucid again and could stop him if he was in danger, Shadow had no hesitations about going as roughly as he desired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially since he knew just how much Sonic loved being treated this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his hands on the sides of Sonic's face and pulled his head up and down his length while he thrusted.  Sonic moaned loudly, more than happy to let Shadow have his way with him.  He wrapped a hand around his own dick, trying his best to move in time with Shadow's frantic thrusting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Close-" Shadow grunted, forcing an eye open to look at his toy.  "-You want me to fill your head with cum."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hardly a hypnotic suggestion- more like a factual statement.  But he was right.  Sonic loved that full feeling.  He needed it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow lifted a hand, poised to snap, looking like an animal toying with its prey. Sonic felt dizzy with anticipation.  He moaned around Shadow again, unable to beg for his rapture properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warmth poured down his throat, and he worked to swallow most of it.  His own core was so tight- he wanted release, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow snapped his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic sputtered around the mass in his throat, but quickly readjusted.  The warmth didn't stop, and now, in his trance, it felt as if Shadow's cum were actually filling his head, clouding his thoughts and making him heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd stopped touching himself, incapable of doing more than one thing at a time.  Everything was warm and thick and white.  It was all he could think about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In bits and pieces, the realization that it was over dawned on him.  The warmth wasn’t filling his throat.  Shadow pulled out of his mouth.  It was only when a hand cupped his face and a tongue took up the empty space in his mouth did he finally understand that Shadow had finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had he finished yet?  He wasn’t sure.  It didn’t matter.  He felt so nice.  So full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head one way, then the other, feeling the cum inside him slosh around.  His brain was swimming in sex, and Shadow was dragging him deeper and deeper with every moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow said something, but Sonic didn’t hear a word of it.  He felt his voice deep within him, though- resonating more clearly than anything else he’d ever felt.  He was completely and utterly Shadow’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A final, single word left Shadow’s lips, and although Sonic had no capacity to understand what was being said, his body responded to the command.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot, hazy pleasure blossomed forward, and his entire body twitched as his orgasm took over.  He couldn’t stop the thick, slurred gratitudes pouring from his mouth- he barely even understood what was happening.  He knew Shadow had caused it.  So he knew he loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of a snap broke the trance.  Sonic opened his eyes, still reeling from the orgasm he was pretty sure he’d just had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed was soaked underneath him.  His body was heavy with exhaustion.  Yeah, he’d cum again.  He quickly tried to assess whether or not he had enough energy for another round.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, the thought of getting worked up again made him want to groan.  He supposed he was satisfied for tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All finished?”  Shadow read his body language effortlessly, brushing his thumb over the side of his muzzle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, yeah.  What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m more than satisfied.  You were amazing tonight, as always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite himself, Sonic blushed.  “Sheesh, Shads, I don’t even do anything.  I just lay there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I enjoy that about you.”  He grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freak,” Sonic teased, leaning forward to rub their noses together in an intimate gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hybrid chuckled in response.  “If I’m a freak, what does that make you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I never said I was normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They joined for a brief kiss before Shadow scooped his boyfriend off the bed entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, hey, I was just gettin’ comfy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in that mess, you weren’t.  We need to clean up and change sheets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic grumbled and leaned into Shadow’s chest.  He knew he was right, but he was still grumpy.  He wanted to simply drift off to sleep with his face in his lover’s fur.  The mess would be Future Sonic’s problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fussy.  I know how to make you behave,” he made a show of bringing his hand up, poised to snap again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t,” he warned with half-hearted indignation.  His eyes darted between Shadow’s face and his hand, suddenly nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped his hand, using it to balance Sonic’s weight again.  “Of course not;  I’m just teasing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic was eerily quiet after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t put you in a trance just to get you to listen to me, Sonic.  I would never do that to you.  To force you to submit that way would be to erase who you are.  I love you, even when you’re being a little shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...You promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise you, Sonic.  I will never control you without your consent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hero relaxed into his hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t worry about that.  I know you’d never do it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a perfectly reasonable concern.”  Shadow gently kicked open the bathroom door, sitting Sonic on the toilet and drawing the shower curtain before starting the water.  “Don’t ever feel foolish for wanting to preserve your freedom.  I will tell you as many times as you want to hear it:  I will never take your choice from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a peaceful stretch of quiet between them as the water heated up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love what you do to me, Shads.  I like hypnosis.  It’s nice to let go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that much is very obvious.”  He smirked.  “I have to admit, it makes me curious…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic’s ears perked up at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...But I don’t think I’d handle it well.  Too similar to brainwashing, I think.”  He crossed his arms and looked off into space, reflecting on his encounters with the Black Arms.  He shook his head, stopping himself before the memories became too vivid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear ya.  Definitely not something to jump into with trauma like yours.  But if you ever decide to give it a go, let me know?  It’d be fun to be on the other end for once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gladly.”  He tested the water temperature again.  “It’s ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic stood, adjusting to the weakness in his knees for a moment before entering the shower.  The water was hot, but not scalding, easing the stiffness of their muscles away and replacing it with relaxation.  Not the compulsory relaxation of a trance, but the natural relaxation from total safety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic stepped forward, allowing Shadow a turn in the spotlight of cascading water.  He took the time to soap up his dirtied fur and quills, at least in the places he could reach easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow listened without objection, and Sonic washed his back.  Towards the end, it became more of a massage than anything else, but neither of them were complaining about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your turn, now.”  Shadow piped up.  They switched positions.  Sonic sighed at Shadow’s excellent massage skills.  His hands were strong, and his presses were well-placed.  He found a tense knot near his shoulder blade that had been bothering him for days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chaos, you’re tense here.”  He worked at it religiously, alternating between using his thumbs and his palms to loosen it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.”  He sighed.  If it weren’t for the slight pain that came with undoing such a nasty knot, he’d have fallen asleep.  “You’re really good at this, Shadow…”  Sonic purred slightly, but it was drowned out by the falling water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow bit back an “Of course I am,” and settled for a “Thank you” instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the water started to run cold, they finally wrapped up their shower.  Despite their exhaustion, they took ages drying off before going to bed.  They both hated the chill from damp quills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna deal with the sheets.  Wanna just crash on the couch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow had to admit the last thing he wanted to do was struggle with a fitted sheet at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, fine.  But don’t make a habit out of it.”  He snatched a clean blanket from the floor, where it had been deserted shortly before their session.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wandered downstairs and settled onto the couch, and Shadow laid the blanket over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic curled up tight, burying his face into Shadow's white fur and breathing in the clean smell.  Shadow wrapped himself around Sonic, snuggling him even tighter to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love you,"  Sonic said, nearly completely muffled by Shadow's fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, too.  Goodnight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"G'night…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They peacefully drifted into rest together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>